


𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 (𝐪.𝐤𝐧)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [5]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeiShenNi
Genre: 90s AU, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Club President Qian Kun, Old School, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: a gift of something homemade; you attempt to give your crush a Christmas present before winter break.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Kudos: 8





	𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 (𝐪.𝐤𝐧)

“I hope you all have fun during the winter break. Don’t forget to attend the Christmas party on the 27th. It will be held at the Huang’s residence, alright? Are there still questions?” Kun asks and the members answer in unison. “Okay, you guys may go now. Happy holidays! Enjoy your vacation,” he announces as the club meeting ends. It is the last day of school before winter break officially starts. Everyone in the room is starting to gather their things and leave, except for you, as you stand beside the lockers outside. Delicately holding a box wrapped cutely with Christmas decorations, you wait to give it to the destined person.

You have prepared for this day since last month, attempted a few times already to give Kun your baked cookies but it always fails. The first time, your cookies got burnt and they taste horrible. The second time, it was the first snow, they were cooked perfectly but sadly Kun was absent that day. You thought there would not be another chance for you to do this and would have to wait until next year. Luckily, the club that you are in to, which is Kun’s club – the DNYL, held a meeting before the break. Accepting no errors and delays this time, you woke up very early today to prepare the cookies and made sure they are perfect.

You have been crushing a lot on Kun since you saw him on your first day in high school. The first encounter is still vivid to your memory, as you fearfully entered the school hallway you find your designated classroom. The crowd is frightful for you, being a newbie in the university, the first day of school is nerve-wrecking. You accidentally bumped into Kun, and to his good manners and great personality, he helped you find your room. But that was not the time you fell for the guy, you just thought he was one of those good kids, so you let him help you. Later that day, you have spent your lunch break alone in the cafeteria as you read your favorite comic book while eating.

“Excuse me, but is that the latest issue?” Kun approached you, asking about the comic you were holding. Then and there, your friendship escalated. It was not difficult for you to like Kun right away, being in the same classes you were seatmates. Even after school, he would invite you to tag along with them at Moon’s diner. You have totally fallen for the guy when he made you a mixtape one time, on your birthday. It’s composed of your favorite tracks, which you play on your cassette until now. Kun has been a good friend to you ever since and has been an inspiration, so you wanted to give him something in return.

The wait for Kun takes longer, which makes you more nervous. The embarrassment of giving the present to Kun in person makes you want to dig a hole in the ground and hide. So, you put the present on Kun’s locker door and leave without anyone noticing. The courage you have mustered up within the weeks all drained down and thought you could still confess some other time soon. For a second, you thought of your great established friendship with the guy that you do not want to ruin just because of fearing rejection.

“What’s that you are holding, hyung?” Lucas asks as Kun sits on the passenger seat of his car holding the present you gave. The clueless guy looks at the present, still confused about whom it came from since the tag has only his name on it. Lucas takes the present and opens it, takes a cookie, and eats it without hesitation. “Did you cook this? It tastes good, you should make some more, hyung,” he comments.

Looking at the handwritten card once more, Kun smiles instantly in recognizing your penmanship. He takes the card and puts it on his wallet and takes a bite of the cookie as well. “Hey! Stop eating all of it, this is mine!” he warns the younger boy. “Is there a way to preserve cookies?” Kun asks Lucas out of the blue, as he stares at the present.

“Don’t tell me you’ll preserve those. Can’t you just make new ones? That’s kind of gross if you’ll preserve it,” he replies. “Hendery might even accidentally eat it and get food poisoned if he sees that in your room,” he jokes, laughing as he drives away.

“But they’re special ones, and I’m not the one who made them,” Kun grins, making Lucas glance at him. “It’s from someone I admire. The one kept telling you about,” he adds.


End file.
